Traditional quantitative Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) methods suffer from prolonged scan times as well as experimental imperfections. These shortcomings have hindered the clinical adoption of these techniques. Magnetic Resonance Fingerprinting (MRF), on the other hand, is a more recent approach to data acquisition, post-processing, and visualization. MRF involves constructing quantitative parameter maps from a time-series of highly under-sampled images. When using a suitable sequence, the images acquired collectively reflect a time dependent spin evolution, which can identify underlying tissue properties in each voxel.